Gruntilda's Lair
Gruntilda's Lair, as it would imply, is the home of Gruntilda before her first defeat by Banjo and Kazooie. During Banjo-Kazooie, most of the game is set in this massive area, which contain 9 worlds: :Mumbo's Mountain, :Treasure Trove Cove, :Clanker's Cavern, :Bubblegloop Swamp, :Freezeezy Peak, :Gobi's Valley, :Mad Monster Mansion, :Rusty Bucket Bay, :Click Clock Wood, and there's a considerable amount of space outside of the levels. Unlike most main antagonists' lairs, this actually serves as a hub world. During Banjo-Tooie, the entrance inside of the cave shaped like Gruntilda's face is blocked, so the player can only enter to the cave to visit the magic book Cheato. During Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, you can only see the outside of it (probably to make you focus on LOG's and Grunty's Challenges). Points of Interest * Grunty Portrait #1 (Only sight able to be seen in Banjo-Tooie and with a hole in it and slightly moved) * Mumbo's Mountain atrium * Grunty Round Floor Tile * Waterfall Room * Click Clock Wood Puzzle Room * Treasure Trove Cove atrium * Pipe Drainage Room (Clanker's Cavern atrium) * Huge Grunty Statue * Swamp Room (Bubblegloop Swamp atrium) * Giant Stone Urn (Gobi's Valley atrium) * Grunty Face Statue * Freezeezy Peak Room (Freezeezy Peak atrium) * Lava Room * Cemetery (Mad Monster Mansion atrium) * Mumbo's Shack * Water-Level Raising Room * Grunty's Port (Rusty Bucket Bay atrium) * Click Clock Wood atrium * Grunty's Furnace Fun Room * Transformation Room * Grunty Portrait #2 * Dingpot's Room * Top of the Tower (Only place able to be gotten to in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) Worlds * Mumbo's Mountain * Treasure Trove Cove * Clanker's Cavern * Bubblegloop Swamp * Freezeezy Peak * Gobi's Valley * Mad Monster Mansion * Rusty Bucket Bay * Click Clock Wood Collectibles Jiggies Note that none of these Jiggies, with the exception of the first, can be collected until the corresponding world's Witch Switch has been pressed. # Left of the main entrance. # On top of the entrance to Mumbo's Mountain - access as termite. (Mumbo's Mountain) # On top of the ship near the entrance to Treasure Trove Cove - climb on cannon. (Treasure Trove Cove) # Beak Bust Gruntilda's eyes on the flat disc with her portrait. (Clanker's Cavern) # Jump inside the urn in the room just before Gobi's Valley. (Bubblegloop Swamp) # In alcove high above the entrance to Freezeezy Peak - use flying pad under cobweb in nearby room. (Freezeezy Peak) # Inside the stone coffin in the room with the gold urn - use jump pad. (Gobi's Valley) # Break the glass eye in the Gruntilda head. (Mad Monster Mansion) # In alcove leading to the level 3 water switch. (Rusty Bucket Bay) # In alcove above the entrance to the Click Clock Wood area - access as bee. (Click Clock Wood) Extra Lives * On the back of the Huge Grunty Statue's hat. * At the Bubble Gloop Swamp entrance room, near the 3 logs, jump to the top of the middle one. * In the Mad Monster Mansion Puzzle room, after pushing the second water raise switch, go to the surface and you should see an Extra life. * Behind Mumbo's Shack (the house you can only enter if you're a pumpkin inside the graveyard). * Located behind some roots, in the room with the Click Clock Wood Puzzle. * Behind the entrance to Click Clock Wood, walk in the grass until Banjo rises a little out of the grass. Banjo is on top of a Shock Spring Pad! Use it to jump on top the Click Clock Wood entrance and collect an Extra life. You may also use the Bee transformation to get it. * Located on a window ledge near the last yellow Cauldron, after completing Grunty's Furnace Fun. * There are the 4 inside Grunty's Furnace Fun. Enemies Gruntilda's Lair hosts a variety of enemies, some unique to it while others only appear after their native world has been accessed. *Gruntling *Chump *Tee-Hee *Bigbutt *Ticker - Appears in the Mumbo's Mountain room, after Mumbo's Mountain has been accessed. *Snippet - Appears in the Treasure Trove Cove room, after Treasure Trove Cove has been accessed. *Shrapnel - Appears in the Clanker's Cavern room, after Treasure Trove Cove has been accessed. *Grille Chompa - Appears in the Clanker's Cavern room, after Clanker's Cavern has been accessed. *Buzzbomb - Appears in the Bubblegloop Swamp room, after Bubblegloop Swamp has been accessed. *Sir Slush - Appears in the Freezeezy Peak room, after Freezeezy Peak has been accessed. *Chinker - Appears in the Freezeezy Peak puzzle room, after Freezeezy Peak has been accessed. *Mum-mum - Appears in the Gobi's Valley room, after Gobi's Valley has been accessed. *Scabby - Appears in the Gobi's Valley room, after Gobi's Valley has been accessed. *Ripper - Appears in the Mad Monster Mansion room, after Mad Monster Mansion has been accessed. *Floatsam - Appears in the Rusty Bucket Bay room, after Rusty Bucket Bay has been accessed. *Big Clucker - Appears in the Click Clock Wood room, after Click Clock Wood has been accessed. Gallery Image:Gruntys Lair1.png|Grunty Portrait #1 Image:Grunty_Picture_BT.png|Grunty Portrait #1 (Banjo-Tooie) Image:Gruntys Lair3.png|Grunty Round Floor Tile Image:Gruntys Lair2.png|Huge Grunty Statue Image:Gruntys Lair4.png|Grunty Face Statue Image:Gruntys Lair5.png|Lava Room Image:Gruntys Lair6.png|Water-Level Raising Room Image:Gruntys Lair7.png|Giant Urn Room Image:Gruntys Lair8.png|Mumbo's Shack Image:Gruntys Lair9.png|Dingpot Area de:Gruntys Reich Category:Banjo-Kazooie worlds